Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 9
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 8 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 10}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 9. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Schlammpfote *Glanzfell *Aschenpelz *Dornenkralle *Wolkenschweif *Borkenpelz *Farnpelz *Graustreif *Sandsturm *Rußpelz *Regenpfote *Ampferpfote *Fleckenschweif *Lichtherz *Rauchfell *Spinnenjunges *Weidenjunges *Tupfenschweif *Silberfluss *Langschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Weißpelz *Wolkenstern (nicht namentlich) *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpelz (nicht namentlich) *Blaustern *Wulle *Tüpfelblatt Ereignisse Tod *Glanzfell Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *Feuer wird den Clan retten Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Schlucht ****Ginstertunnel ****Lichtung ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Heilerbau ****Schülerbau ****Hochstein ****Kinderstube ****Anführerbau ***Schlangenfelsen **SchattenClan-Territorium **Mondstein **WolkenClan-Lager *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Dachs *Kaninchen *Krähe *Fisch Heilmittel *Mohnsamen *Ringelblume *Wacholderbeersaft Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Schock *Verletzte Schulter *Augenverletzung Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: BlutClan, SternenClan, Donnerweg, Monster, Frischbeute, WolkenClan, DonnerClan, Silbervlies, FlussClan, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, Hausleute (nur im Deutschen) *Entfernungen: Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Anführer, Heiler, Schüler, Junges, Ältester, Mentor, Stellvertreter *Zeit: Mond, Morgendämmerung, Sonnenhoch *Redewendung: "Großer SternenClan", "die Pfoten voll haben", "beim SternenClan schwören" Wissenswertes *Seite 111: Der Befehl/Ausruf "Move!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Beweg dich!/Bewegung!/Weg da!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Lauf!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 94 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 111: Der Satzteil in großen Sätzen vom Satz "Er sprang mit großen Sätzen auf ihn zu, (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 94 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 111: Das Wort bösartigen vom Satz "(...) mit einem bösartigen Knurren (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 94 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 111: Der Satzrest "(...) and lay still, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 94 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 112: "Keuchend schloss er die Augen, (...)" - Vor dem Wort die müsste "kurz" stehen, da im Original die Rede von briefly ist (vgl. Seite 95 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 112: Der Satzrest "(...) with shock (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 95 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 114: Die Wörter auf keinen Fall vom Satz "(...), aber greift ihn auf keinen Fall an." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 96 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 115: Der Satzrest "Firestar's head whipped around, and he saw (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 98 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 117: Der Satzrest "(...) outside the entrance to his den." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 100 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 117: Der Satz "This is a bad time for them to lose their mother." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Es muss schrecklich für sie sein, ihre Mutter zu verlieren./Dies ist eine schlechte Zeit, um ihre Mutter zu verlieren.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Wie schrecklich, die Mutter zu verlieren." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 100 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 118: "(...), sagte Tupfenschweif heiter und (...)" - Statt heiter müsste es "mit rauer Stimme" oder "krächzend" heißen, da im Original die Rede von rasped ist (vgl. Seite 100 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 122: "(...), miaute Langschweif." - Nach dem Wort Langschweif müsste "prompt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von promptly ist (vgl. Seite 105 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 124: "(...) dich dann bei der Frischbeute." - Statt bei der Frischbeute müsste es "beim Frischbeutehaufen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von by the fresh-kill pile ist (vgl. Seite 106 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 125 und 129: Sandsturm wird fälschlicherweise mit gelbbraunem statt orangefarbenem Fell beschrieben (vgl. Seite 107 und 111 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 125: "(...) zwischen den Wurzeln einer Eiche (...)" - Vor dem Wort Wurzeln müsste "knorrigen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von knotted ist (vgl. Seite 107 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 126: Das Wort Zuhause vom Satz "(...) mein Zuhause." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 108 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 126: Die Wörter sonst so vom Satz "(...), was du sonst so vorhast." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 108 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 127: Das Wort fünf vom Satz "(...) gab einmal fünf Clans im Wald?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 109 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 127: Das Wort immer vom Satz "(...) ist immer da gewesen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 109 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 127: Feuerstern verwendet im Deutschen fälschlicherweise den Hauskätzchenbegriff Hausleute für die Zweibeiner (vgl. Seite 109 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 128: Das Wort denkst vom Satz "(...) daran denkst, das (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 110 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 128: Das Wort mir vom Satz "Was ist mit mir?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 110 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 130: Das Wort kann (nicht) vom Satz "Nein, ich kann nicht, Feuerstern." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 111 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 130: Das Wort wann vom Satz "(...) Ahnung, wann er zurückkehren (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 112 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise